


Two Sleepy Boys

by avislightwing



Series: Closer Than You'd Think [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Taako is the Responsible One, father-son bonding, why oh WHY is that not a tag ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avislightwing/pseuds/avislightwing
Summary: Written for a tumblr prompt - Ango and Taako bonding time.





	Two Sleepy Boys

“Hey, bubbeleh. What are you doing up?”

“Oh, hello, sir!” Angus McDonald turns and smiles brightly at you. Too brightly for three in the fuckin’ morning. He’s sitting cross-legged on the carpet, and there’s a whole wall of artist sketches connected by pieces of yarn in front of him. “This has been a particularly tricky case, and I think I’m on the verge of a breakthrough!”

“Yeah, greatest detective ever, whatever. Kid, it’s the middle of the night,” you say, and you cross your arms over your chest. Jesus. Even his pajamas are fancy, with a little collar. At least he’s wearing pajamas. “Did Lucy let you pull this shit when you lived on the moon?”

“The Director was very lenient about bedtime, yes,” Angus tells you, his smile fading a little, sprobably because you’re scowling at him. Partly because you’re remembering nights like this on the Starblaster where you’d find Lucretia drinking three-shot espresso in the middle of the night and writing unintelligible notes about who fucking knew what on the tablecloth. No wonder they got along so well.

“Look, Ango,” you say, slouching into the kid’s room. “You’re a human, and a kid, and I may know fuck-all about kids, but I know they need sleep, because I deffo do, and I’m an adult _elf_.”

“But, sir –”

“No buts.” You stick a finger in his face and shake it a couple times. Kids find that stern and threatening, right? “You can solve the case of –” you squint at the labels on the wall “– the Coven Killer in the morning. And don’t think you can bullshit me. If I hear another peep after I leave this room, no chocolate chips in the waffles tomorrow.”

Angus’s face falls, and he sighs dejectedly, but he stands up. “Okay, sir. But just because of the chocolate chips.”

You smile in spite of yourself as he turns off the light and gets into bed. “Night, Agnes.”

“Good night, sir. I love you.”

He’s out like a light before his little head hits the pillow. You have to go in and take the glasses off his face and set them on his nightstand.

“Love you too, Angus,” you mutter before leaving, closing the door softly behind you.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this work on my [tumblr](https://birdiethebibliophile.tumblr.com/post/169602230251/hey-uhh-for-the-taz-prompts-would-u-wanna-write), and please comment/kudo if you enjoyed this!


End file.
